Decsions Made
by truebloodlover123
Summary: Sookie as to deside between eric and bill and before she knows it she off to Los Angeles to help the King
1. Chapter 1

Decisions made Chapter 1

All right I think that's enough. As I feel Eric and Bills fangs in both of my writs. As they retract their fangs I thought of how many times they have done that before. As I look up I think of who I'm going to choose. The finale decision.

If I choose Eric, Bill will hate me and if I choose Bill, Eric will hate me.

" I can't stand this anymore it's like being ripped in half." I say with tears filling my eyes.

"Sookie I just want you to be happy and if you want to choose Eric over me then fine." Bill said.

"Sookie I want you to choose me. FUCK Bill." I thought of how many times I have done that.

"Sookie think of how many times he has betrayed you." Bill said.

"Think of how many times he as betrayed you." Eric said. That was kind of right Bill didn't help me in Dallas. When I was in the basement of that hell bent church. But he was being held by Lorene. He fed me his blood the night we met and he was sent by the queen of Louisiana to bring me to her so that she could drain me and walk out into the sunlight without burning. Eric let me walk into The Fellowship of the Sun church knowing it was a trap. He sold me out to Russell Edgington, but he was going to burn instead of Russell killing me completely. He tricked me into drinking his blood. He locked Lafayette in a dungeon and tortured him.

"You both have betrayed me but I love you both of you."

"You have to choose." Eric said.

"I can only see this ending one way and it's me walking away without either of you." I said as tears made their way down my face.

"Don't." Eric said "Choose me."

"Choose me" Bill said.

"Please, don't try to stop me." As I begin to walk away. Eric said very loudly but not screaming,

"Wait. Can't you see I love you more?" I froze in place.

"Eric, give me back the house and let me leave here or I'll be gone by Wednesday."

"Sookie don't do this." He said while grabbing my hands softly. "If you choose me you won't be sorry, I can promise you this we can run away together. I already am sorry." What the fuck am I doing? If I love them both maybe I can be both of theirs, I thought in my head.

"Maybe I can be both of yours." I said very quietly. "No." Bill said "We will not be like some damn fucked up hillbillies. So go head choose him. Be sooner or later he'll fuck up and you will be graveling to come back to me."

"Fine Bill. Screw you, I want ever come make to your stupid ass." I gripped Eric's hands and said "Where are we going to run away?" I said. Eric replied,

"I'm going to take you to your bedroom first, and then we'll decide."

Eric picked me up bridal style and ran at 'super-fast vampire' speed through the King of Louisiana's home. I could tell Bill was pissed the fuck off and Eric was happy to have a quarter fairy in is arms getting ready to make love to. Eric flew open my door and ran up the steps and into my bedroom. "Take off your cloths," Eric said. I did and he said you are mine and he took of his cloths and popped out his fangs.

Through the night and to dawn hours we made love and I couldn't be happier. I'm glad I choose Eric instead of Bill.

"Do you really love me", I said, "or do you just want my fairy blood."

"I love everything about you. Do you love me or do just want to get back at Bill?" Eric said.

"I love you everything about you", I replied.

"Where do you want to go?" Eric said

"Wait you were serious?"

"Of course Sookie I would do anything for you. I remember I burned out in the sun with Russell so he wouldn't kill you.

"I remember. Let's go to New York." I said.

"Okay," Eric said "I will tell you what time we'll be going, probably around midafternoon Saturday.

"That's in five days away. Sam will let take off if I'm lucky." I said grinning brightly. Eric and I sat in bed for the next three hours and half just talking about how much we love each other and our future vacation and what we were going to do in New York.

Over the next three days I was working at Merlotte's trying to make up the time I was going to miss. Then one night after work ,when I walked into my kitchen my phone rang. It was Eric and he said, He was going to come over and tell me everything about over vacation that we were about to take. I hung up the phone and walked up stairs into my room and put on my nigh bra and underwear. Then I heard something behind. I turned around saw Eric. He picked me up and tossed me up on the bed.

"Hello lover," Eric said, "I missed you."

"Wait I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it babe?" he said beginning to kiss my neck.

"I want to move houses. Well I want to keep this house but I also want to have one near fangtasia."

"OK", Eric replied, "Now where were we he said?" We left off right where we stopped. After we had sex we went down stairs to talk about our upcoming trip.

As we began to sit down at the table there was a knock on the door. Who would be knocking on the door at two in the morning? I'll get it I said. I got up but Bill was already in the house.

"Hello Sookie" Bill said in a devilish type of voice.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk." We all sat down at the table and then Bill began his story.

"Are you shitting me? We have to go to Los Angeles to help the king find a trader and you're sure I have to go? No", I said "Why would I go and help you?"

"Well since you belong to Eric, you have to or I can show Eric the true death."

"Fine but I have to be with Eric the whole entire time."

"Deal.", Bill said, "Our flight leaves tomorrow at seven."

Eric and I went online and canceled our trip.

"I hate Bill's fuckin' guts" I said.

"As long as were together it will be fine. But we have to do what Bill says or he can kill me without getting in trouble. As long as I'm alive Bill won't touch you." I kissed Eric on the lips. He got up, then picked me up and set me down on the couch.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok but I trusting you not to lose control."

"I won't." His fangs popped out and sank into my neck.

"I love you." I said. A minute went by and his fangs popped out of my neck. He took off his shirt and bit his wrist. He held it up to my mouth and said

"Drink I will be able to find you better in Los Angeles." I sucked and sucked. When we were both done we took a shower together to wash away the blood. When we were done I felt strong and healthy. Before we exchanged blood I felt weak.

"I have to go back to Fangtasia to go to sleep," Eric said.

"Wait you built a cubbie in my house while I was in fairyland.

"Right, what's your point?"

"Stay here the night and I'll sleep down there with you." I said with a little bit of excitement in my voice.

"Ok we'll get up at five and pack." Eric said. We headed down the latter into the medium sized room with just a King bed and lights in it.

"Sookie if I didn't tell you why you, whould have chosen me who would you have picked Bill?

"I don't know but I'm glad I choose you."

"I love you."

"I love you too.", I replied, "Want to snuggle?" I said. Why would I say that? Snuggle really?

"Of course I would. I love you." Eric said.

"I love you too." It was getting really fun to say it.

When I woke it was six thirty. Shit Eric and I over slept. Wait Eric wasn't next to me. I headed up the latter to find my bags near the front door and Eric's bags near the front door. I saw Eric coming down the steps with the last of my bags.

"Let's go get done." Eric said.

"Okay." I said and I kissed him on the check. When I started to get done I said, "what are you going to do while I get done?

"I'll talk to you and kiss you.", he said, "As soon as we get back I want to spend I whole week with you.

"Make that two" I said.

"Alright", Eric said, "The limo is here." We helped the driver pack all of our bags in the limo. When we got in the car insted of me sitting in my own seat I sat in Eric lap. I stayed like that for thirty minutes. I was truly and deeply in love and so was Eric. We got out of the limo and started to walk into the airport holding hands. Everything was easy. When we started to port the plane I saw Bill with Selah Pumpfree. I almost gagged she was Bon Temps slut of the town. I walked near Bill and I kissed Eric and said "I love you." That got Bill pissed off. His fangs popped out a little bit and his eyes got filled with hatred .He threw Eric against the wall and said

"Sookie is mine."

"Bullshit she's mine fucker. Sookie tell him." Eric said with anger in his voice.

"Bill I'm Eric's not yours." Bill retracted his fangs took Selah's hand and kept on walking.

"This is why a want to move." I said. The whole entire plane ride I sat next to Eric and talked and kissed him. Suck it Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No Bill don't"

One day earlier

When Eric and I got to the hotel we were both tired it was nearly five. Eric and me got to the check in desk. The girl there was the world's biggest slut.

"Can I help you?"

"I don't know"

"What the fuck is your problem"?

"Don't talk to my human that why you bitch" Eric said pissed off.

"What room are you in"?

"345" I said.

I started do listen in her head she was a werebat not a full blood she was bit she was thinking.

Slut what is she doing here .Steve Newlin is right fang bangers are disgusting.

"Do you think Steve Newlin is going to like you when he finds out you're a werebat"?

"How the fuck did you know"?

"None of your fuckin business"

"Here's your keys she said" and handed them over.

"Bye sank"

She didn't say anything back and I was glad.

When Eric and I woke it was six fifty.

"Hello lover"

"Hi"

Then Eric got on top of me.

"Want to have sex"

I began to come horny.

"Of course"

Before I knew it Eric ripped off my underwear then he was in me.

"I love you he said"

"I love you too"

He popped out his fangs and bit.

Son of a bitch that hurts.

An hour later we had to meet with the king.

The king was a dorky kind of guy.

"Can you just scan a couple of people maybe twenty tonight and about fifteen tomorrow night"

"Ok'

Everybody was the same old stupid fangbanger type.

All of them were sex, money, drugs.

At the end of the night a finally meet one person that was interesting.

He was only here because he was trying to get money for his mother who was in a wheelchair. I tried not to cry.

"Alright the king said it's almost four we'll finish tomorrow"

Everybody in the room left Bill, The King, Me, Eric and the fangbager the one that was last checked.

When Eric and I got into the room there were all rose pedals around and candles lit.

"Did you do this"?

"Yes" Eric replied.

How sweet I thought.

"Want to have dinner" Eric said?

"Sure but what is there for you to do you don't eat"?

"I can just talk to you"

"Ok"

As Eric and I began to sit down the door flew open.

Bill walked in mother fucker.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Sookie Eric is going to do something I'm not sure what but I can smell something and it smells like a bomb"

"What the fuck are you talking about" I said.

Then I saw something in Eric's pocket.

"What the fuck is in your pocket" I said.

Eric replied "nothing".

Bill went super-fast vampire speed and pulled the object out of Eric's pocket.

"Stop" Eric said.

I finally broke the two apart.

I pulled out the object it was a ring box.

I opened it and there was a huge ass diamond inside.

"Holy fucking shit"

"I was going to ask you to marry me".

Oh my god is all what I could think.

"How much did that coast" I said?

"Thirty Thousand" Eric replied.

Bill pulled out a stake and aimed it near Eric chest.

"No Bill don't"

It went straight into someone's chest I just could not see whose because I just saw the ring drop to the floor and blood fly everywhere.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
